King of New York
by Homunculi340
Summary: Blair Cutting has gotten bored with the same old routine. She leaves New York to meet Dominic Toretto and convince him to let her join his team. There she falls in love with Jesse at first sight.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything except for my OCs.

I write my stories based on the dreams I have and this story left me and did not come back for a couple of months. Now it has returned to me in a new thought those who have even read this I am sorry to have deleted it but please try to like this one more.

This is set right before Fast and the Furious one, then will continue throughout the series there will be changes made as well.

Blair's apperance. (5'7, Dark Brown Hair Shoulder Length with one lone Blue Streak, Green eyes, Purple Butterfly tattoo on lower back leading down to butt, 3 peircings on right ear on the top, belly button also periced)

* * *

><p>Blair Cutting had it all. She had looks, money, smarts, and skill. Blair was the fastest racer in all of New York. But Blair wanted a challenge, she wanted something new.<p>

She was close with her Brother's buisness partner Han. She had asked him for help and all he had said was Dominic Toretto.

With that Blair up and left Tokyo Tires, she left Brooklyn, and she left New York. Where she was headed now was L.A.

~Story~

Blair wasnt that great at directions. After she had finally got her baby shipped she could drive around in L.A. freely.

Upon seeing her black Toyato Chaser exit the crate she hopped in, put the keys in ignition, and left the airport.

The adress she had flew out the window since she had just decided to wing it.

She assumed that if she just started speeding down the interstate then this Dominic Toretto would find her, instead a bunch of police did.

Of course being only 16 and an incredible good driver did the only thing she could do, drive faster!

She quickly changed her ipod to a song that boosted her confindence.

King of New York which is sung in the musical Newsies that Blair had saw with her brothers when she was 13.

The song started playing and Blair lost herself to the road.

After the song ended Blair became low on gas and pulled into some random place.

There wasnt any light out but as she got closer she read the sign that said Torettos!

Blair sighed in relief and marveled at her luck. She then shut off her car and fell into a subtle slumber.

~The Next Day Mia's POV~

After a goodnights rest I woke up early and started breakfast for everyone. Dom as always was already awake and looking over some papers. After I make his coffee he would go wake up Letty who shared his room with him.

I had my room next door. Jesse's room was downstairs next to the kitchen, and Vince and Leon shared the basement together.

Dom was the father and I was the mother of our family or thats what I wish. In reality everyone babied me but I tried really hard to take care of us. Jesse was the only I could do anything about him being the youngest.

Dom, I feel makes sure Jesse and I are safest before the others. Letty can take care of herself, and the boys are big boys I guess.

I took in a deep breath and sighed. Setting everyones plate, I took a quick bite and headed over to the shop.

The first thing I noticed was a black sports car outside, I looked more closely and on its spoiler it read "King"

I also noticed a girl leaned against its window sleeping.

I went over to the shop and started unlucking everything. I put the meats on heat, got the breads and pickles ect out.

Then went back outside to the car. I went to the drivers seat and observed the girl.

She looked so young, younger than Jesse even. She was wearing a white jacket that was only zipped halfway and revealed her tanktop. Her hair was a darker brown than my own and her ear that was pressed to the window had many peircings.

I decided to tap on the window and wake her up.

~Blairs POV~

I heard a faint tapping and I started to stir.

I opened my eyes and was fully awake when I realised my left arm had fallen asleep and was now numbing.

I looked out the window and right in my face was a really pretty women!

'Crap she totally scared me!'

I unlocked the door and stepped out.

She started sizing me up and I felt uncomfortable under her gaze.

Then she let out her hand and said "Hi there Im Mia"

I took her hand and gave it a gentle shake and replied back "Blair""

"Well its nice to meet you Blair but what are you doing out here sleeping in your car?" She asked.

"Im looking for Dominic Toretto do you know him perhaps?" hey no point in lying now is there?

She gave me a look of suprise and asked "Why are you looking for my brother?"

How was I supposed to know she was his sister?

"Umm well ... I kinda ran away from home and needed somewhere to stay thats within the racing crowd" I inwardly slapped myself for sounding so stupid.

She looked at me long and hard, she was clearly in her 20s but right now age showed in her face. I almost felt bad, how hard was she thinking about this?

She sighed and then her face looked happy." Well I will pass it by him when he comes over later, now would you like anything to eat?"

I debated whether I should hug her or start crying cause food sounded wonderful. "Yes please" hey better start being polite sooner than later.

I followed her into the shop and sat down at the counter. I could see her preparing me a ham and cheese sandwich. Yum!

She handed me my food which also came with a coke. SCORE! And proceeded to ask how old I was, where I was from, how I could help out, whats my education, why did I leave, and where did I learn the name Dominick Toretto?

"Well im 16 I turn 17 in April, Im from Brooklyn, New York, Homeschooled, got bored, my brothers friend" wow what a moutful.

"Your only 16!" She looked at me in shock. What did I look older or something?

"Your family just let you go at 16, to join someone they dont know to race cars miles away from home!" Well... no not really

"Sure" Hows she gonna find out? call them? ha!

Then a Mazda pulled up and out came a huge, big, muscley, bald, beast-of-a-man!

"Hey Dom I need to talk to you" Mia said adressing him. Dom? as in Dominic? This was him? HOLY COW!

Oops staring is rude. Do not stare at him.

I looked down at my plate and tried to listen to their conversation.

They had went into some back room and closed the blinds. Ah shoot!

I pulled out my cell and checked my inbox.

I had 3 new messages from my brother Axel. Delete. Hehe I'll come home when im bored again.

I looked back up to see them both exiting the office room and walk over to me.

Mia was smiling brightly where as Dom was not. At all. In fact he seemed to be frowning...

'Scary' Blair thought to herslef

Dom cleared his throat and spoke " Blair you may stay with us, but you must follow all of my rules without complaint."

"I agree" I said a little too eagerly. He chuckled a bit.

"Rule 1: You do your share of chores, there will be no sitting doing nothing.

Rule 2: You will work and race for me, I dont care that your 16 that isnt an excuse not to work

Rule 3: No cops, so no underage drinking, no illegal racing unless one of us is with you and so on, you get in trouble then your out of here

Rule 4: No friends, if you make friends go to their place to hang not at mine is everything understood?"

"Yep!" I could do this those things easily.

"Good your new family should be here later, do you want to work here? or at the garage?" Now that I actually thought about. I worked at my brothers garage so i could be of help but the look on Mia's face was pleading with me.

"Here but if I can I would like to help with the garage" He smiled and nodded then went back into the office. Mia beamed at me, walked around the counter and gave me a hug.

She then whispered in my ear "welcome to our family, if you need anyone Im here for ya" then she released me and went back to setting up things.

I smiled to myself this I could get used too.

I finished my coke and started playing with the can and watched Mia as she explained where things were.

Then 3 Honda Civics and a Jetta pulled up at the same time. There was 3 guys and a very tough looking girl who just gave me a once over and went into the back office with Dom.

The first guy I noticed was tall and lanky, he was bigger than the other guy but both of them were smaller than the guy on the right. The guy on the right was short but now that short, and he was big. His steps were more like strides. The third guy I couldnt take my eyes off of. He was tall and skinny, his steps were sometimes off, he wore a beanie and he was the most handsome man Ive ever saw.

Forget what I said early about staring being rude cause thats all I could do right now. Mia was trying to introduce all of us, she had told them im was staying with them and Id be sharing her room and blah blah blah.

All I heard was his name was Jesse. He was the brains of the group. He was super cute, super fine, super he-will-be-mine!

Ok that last thought was totally obsessive. Let me tell you all something. Ive never liked a guy before. Not once. Sure a guy has thought he was dating me but it was never a mutual feeling.

Yeah ive seen cute guys and stuff but this was like BAM!

Now I belive in love at first sight I mean what else could it be? Crap I im staring openly at him!

I blinked once, twice and saw in bright blue orbs confusedly staring back into my green ones. Forcibly I made myself look away. I took a huge breath looked at Mie and asked

"What?" Mia looked at me strangely. The bigger guy looked at me like I was stupid. The wangster guy looked at me like I had something amusing which it probably was, and Jesse looked at me with this odd expression on his face.

"I said Blair this is Leon, Vince, and Jesse" Oh.. all I heard was the last part.

I giggled "Oh its nice to meet you all" then I continued to openly stare at Jesse.

He averted his eyes and started playing with his shirt mumbling something and grabbed a coke and sat down next to Leon.

Vince sat next to me and cleared his throat.

"Like what you see" Duh! "Yes very" not realising I said that outloud. But when it clicked my face was redder than a tomatoe. Smooth Blair Smooth.

He and Leon started cracking up. Mia looked at me in suprise and Jesse started coughing. Great I made a fool out of myself.

To make matters worse that Letty chick and Dom were leaning against the door frame which was now open grinning at me.

What a great start this has been...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything except my own characters and plot

* * *

><p>~Mia's POV~<p>

I finished up explaining everything to Blair the basics, where everything was and so on. I couldnt help but notice everytime I would barely turn away she would look over at Jesse.

Its cute really I think they would be a cute couple, when she goes to bed tonight I will talk to Let about this. That reminds me she will be staying in my room from now on, hmmm I wonder if she needs anything.

"Hun do you need any clothes or girl things?" Blair looked at me then registered the question and seemed to think about it before answering.

"Yes I hardly brought anything except a ton of money and a tooth brush" she said with a goofy grin. Jeez she sounded kinda loaded. Just how much of a rich kid are we picking up here?

I watched her gaze go from me back over to where Leon was trying to show Jesse a card trick, then her eyes darted back to mine panickly.

"Mia, please go shopping with me I definantly need some girly clothes!" Oh please girl, take a look at yourself. If that figure doesnt impress Jesse then clothes certainly wont. Ugh but going shopping sounds like fun, and she has money to spare...

"Of course I will go, lets ask Letty to join us later tonight how does that sound?" I tried to make it sound as if I didnt want to use her, but the look on her face tells me she isnt fond of Letty yet hmm.

"Alrighty!" Well she certainly knows how to put others before herself maybe she and Letty will get close on this trip and tomorrow we wil be best buds.

~Story~

Blair watched as Mia left to the backroom to grab Letty. Her eyes yet again strayed to a certian boy. 'Why am I feeling this way towards someone I met like 2 hours ago?'

Blair ho hum'ed herself for thinking chidishly. Love can happen to anyone anywhere at anytime right?

~Meanwhile~

Mia was trying to convince Letty to come with them.

"Yeah girl I'll go, just keep Miss Attitude at bay" "Letty come on please I need your help, plus attitude? what has she even done?"

"She looked at Dom like a piece of meat!" Dom who was trying to do paperwork looked up and raised an eyebrow at Letty. 'What she was' Letty thought.

"Oh please she was looking at Dom like he was a Giant, she was looking at Jesse like he was the best piece of meat she had ever seen" Mia said.

'Now that is more true but still' "Fine she doesnt have an attitude, plus I already agreed why are we still talking and not shopping?"

'Sometimes Letty can be so frusterating' Mia thought to herself before answering

"Because Letty ive been trying to ask you to help me get Blair and Jesse together" 'Oh' thought Letty 'This all makes more sense now'

"Girls she just joined us today shouldnt you let her feel more welcome instead of distracting her with your plans?" Dom's voice chimmed in.

"Dom, she has been checking him out ever since he walked in. We put the two together and a less distraction it is, the more they want and think about each other the more distracting it will be on all of us" Mia answered him.

"Mia that doesnt even make since he is 19 and she is 16" "So Dom, you were older when I got with you" Letty interrupted him.

Mia crossed her arms and folded them over her chest and then left the office with Letty folowing her behind.

~Letty's POV~

Wow after that conversation the first thing I notcied was Jesse on the farthest side of the room, and Blair with her head in her palm facing his way.

Vince was next to her and looked like he was eating his third sandwhich, and Leon was busy picking up cards off the floor.

Mia nodded to me and said something to Blair. Oh right Im supposed to show her to the house while Mia finishes up here.

"Ok kiddo follow me" I left the shop and got into my Honda Civic and watched her climb into her Toyota Chaser.

My engine roared to life I checked the mirror to see if she was ready and slowly set off.

The enitre time she maintained my speed, I would often speed up or slow down but she seemed to not have a problem with it.

Damn I gotta race this runt sometime.

Anyways we pulled up at the house and parked. I gotta out of the car and she did the same.

I unlocked the front door and told her welcome to her knew home.

It was kinda cute how her face lit up. Ok so maybe she wasnt that much of a brat. I quickly showed her around making sure she knew the rooms, bathrooms, cupboards and closets.

Then showed her Mia's room. I moved some stuff around and grabbed Blair's pack. I flipped it over and emptied everything out.

She seemed a little hestitant that I was going through her stuff but man going shopping sounded fun. I made a mental note on her sizes and everything.

I pulled out some blankets and pillows and layed them on the floor. Mia could do the rest. When I turned around Blair was looking at Mia's pictures

There was a few of just Mia, then there was Mia and Dom, Mia and Me, and then Mia with everyone together.

~Blair's POV~

They all look so happy together. Thats what I want is this happiness.

I turned and looked at Letty who was now also looking at the photos. I gave her a big smile. I like Letty shes nice in a I will kill you if you think im being nice way.

I heard a car door close outside. I suppose that means Mia is here.

I followed Letty our the door trying to remember which room was Mia's and which was Dom's and Letty's.

We went down the stairs into the kitchen where Mia and Letty began chattin in hushed voices. I guess I wasnt supposed to know or someting so I started wondering around the house.

The living room was slightly bigger than I pictured when I first saw the house. next to the living room and kitchen was Jesse's room.

Man the temptation to just go in there was great. I looked back into the kitchen and Mia and Letty were still talking. His door was already open so its not like it mattered right?

I slipped through trying not to make a sound like my brothers taught me when sneaking around.

His walls were white, and his bed was dark blue. His bed was also messy and looked like it hadnt been made in a while. His sheets were tossed and two pillows were in different places on the floor.

He had clothes everywhere. Shirts, pants, boxers, socks. His table had stacks of Cd roms and a bunch of computer crap. There were papers with various scribbles and non understandable stuff written. There were papers on the floor under the desk too. 'Sheesh clean your room' Blair thought observing this mess.

She heard her name being called and quickly left the room pretending to be veiewing some beer cans that were by the sofa. Letty walked out and looked at her knowingly.

"Girl you got it bad and we need to talk."

Oh gosh its hardly past noon and I already managed to be lectured...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own anything except my own characters and plot

* * *

><p>I walked after her into the kitchen. Her and Mia looked at each other and then to me. 'Yeah you two aren't creeping me out or anything' I thought in my head.<p>

Mia spoke first "Blair we want to help you get with Jesse"

They want to help me get with him? Um no thanks I can do that on my own, not that I want him or anything.. Oh well theres no harm in taking them up on that offer is there?

"Help me? Why?" This time it was Letty "Because we love Jesse, and he is the baby of the group. Each one of us takes care of him whether he is aware or not. Now Jesse dosnt have much experience in this department, and he isnt that confident in himself."

"Jesse before he was with us was abused by his dad, because of that his dad was thrown in jail. He never mentioned it but Leon came to Dom one day and said that Jesse had no place to go." Mia said.

'He was abused? I hate parents who are supposed to protect their children but hurt them instead' Blair thought.

"Jesse had been in our crowd before, he was a little genius and we'd pick on him" "At first he was real quiet, but then became a little chatter box." Letty mused.

"But Jesse dropped out of school using his ADD as an excuse. As he got older it got worse, he stutters more, cant remember things, loses focus really quickly, its amazing really that he is so smart." Mia said.

Wow he has ADD? And he is super smart? Cool! I guess thats why his room was a mess, and why his footsteps were slightly off.

"So...?" Letty took in a breath and sighed "Look we dont want you hurting him, your new and younger. Jesse is a little off his rocker and clueless. Sure hes been with girls, I mean he aint a virgin. I dont think though that he has ever had a girl. Like how me and Dom are anyway."

The Letty kept speaking "Mia and I both saw it, the look in your eyes. Girl your in love and its obvious. The fact that you met him only today, heck you met all of us only today but I feel like ive known you longer than that."

Then Mia started talking "Out of all of us Jesse is the only one I can look after. Just last year he was still having nightmares and such. About three years ago he would go to bed unless Dom was there to say goodnight, said Dom made him feel safe."

She looked at Letty and then back to me "Now Jesse is older than you and a bit on the wild side. He doesnt think things through so dont be getting mad if he is acting stupid." She smiled and looked at Letty if she had anything to add.

"I have taken care of Mia and Jesse as my younger siblings. Mia and I are pratically sisters and I want that with you too but if you so much as make him cry I swear I will break your leg" Letty said her eyes flashing dangerously.

Jeez why would I want to hurt him? This is pretty serious I didnt mean to make them worried.

"I see what you two are saying and all, but im not quite sure why your telling me this? He doesnt even like me, its still my first day here and I know I came on too strong but ive never felt this way before. Youre actually kinda scaring me."

Mia was the first, joined soon after by Letty and then me. We all just started cracking up laughing. Mia was bent over slightly, and Letty had her hand covering her mouth.

I was just trying to get the tears that had formed out of my eyes. Man my cheeks hurt now.

Why had we started laughing in then first place anyway?

"But seriously, girls in general just dont like Jesse, plus he will shy around you. Try to act natural and quit staring its rude." Letty got out in between breaths trying to calm herself.

Mia added "I actually really happy you've taken a liking to him so fastly. Its really cute in my opinion. For one you two look good just standing next to each other, and two your out going-im a super hot chick-that can race and beat you down-attitude will definantly catch his attention. Just try not to give him tooo much attention he just might scare away, plus the guys are probably giving him a hard time as we speak."

"Got it, no staring, and no seeking him out solo. Can we go shopping now?" Blair pleased with them.

~Shopping Time~

The girls decided to just have Letty drive them since Vince dropped Mia off, and Blair was almost out of gas.

During the drive there the girls gave Blair advice on how to play it cool and such, mostly during that time she was admiring the scenery.

'What? L.A. ia cool' Blair thought.

Mia went on about past relationships and Letty talked about her and Dom.

Thats exactly what Blair wanted was a relationship like Letty and Dom.

Soon they got to a huge mall and Blair counted a total of 3 cards in her purse. She also had about 7 new messages from her brother.

'I will call him tomorrow' Blair promised herself.

Letty then started going over style. She said the punkish look Blair had now was appealing but need new spice.

So they made the shorts and skirts a little shorter, the shirts a little tighter, the pants a little skinnier,and jewerly more badass and finally the make up more darker.

They also bought cute clothes for like an everyday outfit or a mixed. They showed her how to wear a blouse, and a skull cuff bracelet and make it look good.

She was a walking version of a mixture of both Mia and Letty's styles combined.

Of course they got new clothes and things too.

Blair also bought nesecities and girl products for later use.

It was arounf nine when the girls got home.

They had amad a full proof plan that expanded over a week to win Jesse over.

Blair went to bed that night way before Mia cause she was so excited to wake up the next morning.

~Day One~

Day one was going rather well Blair had thought. She woke up to Mia gettin out of the shower. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and got dressed. She then also went and used the shower.

Then she wore the outfit the girls picked out for her yesterday. It consisted of a White buttoned up teeshirt that she wore a black laced cardigan over, with a black pair of shorts and white keds.

She then put on a layer of eyeline and tried out just a little bit of purple eyeshadow.

She sweeped her hair over her ear with the peircings so that only it was showing, and she placed a black and white spotted bow to hold the hair in place.

When she got downstairs Vince and Dom were already there. The table had a set of food for every spot, and it looked like a folding chair was place in the left corner that had a different mat from the rest.

'Oh that must be my place!' Blair thought excitedly.

She then hop skipped down the stairs and bid both men good morning.

Vince only grunted in reply and Dom cracked a small smile.

Blair finished her breakfast and left for the shop.

When she started up the car she found a suprise. Someone had filled up her gas already! 'That was nice of them this place rocks!'She thought.

She got to the shop and spotted Mia who was cleaning the counter. They went over some things last night as well so Blair wanted to show her she remembered.

She gave Mia a good morning hug and went to the back and started setting out sandwhich materials.

She started opening the Wheat bread when Mia came in and complimented her.

It was around 11:00 that everyone came in excluding Dom who was currently renting some parts.

Letty looked her up and down and nodded in approval. 'Yes!'

Letty then sat down on a lawn chair removed her boots and propped her feet onto the table.

Leon sat across from Letty and fake swiped at her feet, which resulted in him being punched in the arm.

Mia giggled at their antics and I smiled. Jesse and Vince were in a deep conversation. Both of them sat down at the counter closest to where I was working.

Jesse was explaining something to him but I guess he just wasnt understanding or something.

"Whatever man that shit makes no sense" Vince grumbled at him.

Then Leon of course hollered at Vince "Whats the matter with you? Youve been in a bad mood all morning"

This reminded me of the into to the King of New York song so naturally I burst out into a fit of giggles.

Which resulted in everyone staring at me weirded out including Jesse.

"What? Its a song?" I defended.

~Day Two~

Day two Dom let me work in the garage with the guys and Letty.

I found out Dom has many cars all over the place including a mustang!

Anayways I found out that Jesse's Jetta is the sweetest freaking thing on this entire planet!

I also found myself talking to him naturally.

We talked about his car, what he does, him, me. We became friends.

And he is indeed very smart.

~Day Three~

I woke up to yelling. Leon and Vince were hollering something. Mia it sounded like was shrieking. And im not sure I can place it right but I think I heard Dom and Letty laughing really hard somewhere.

So in my pajamas I ran downstairs smack dab into...

You guessed it Jesse. He was soaking wet from head to toe.

I guess we were both running hard because he fell down, and I fell on top of him.

Can you speak about akward. Not only that but there was Letty trying to take a picture on her cell.

I stood up and started apologizing like crazy but was cut short when a water balloon was thrown at my face.

Let me tell you another thing. Water balloons hurt like heck.

I tried to blink the sting out of my eyes and when I could see again Jesse and Letty were gone, and Leon and Mia were there.

It looked like Mia was trying to wrestle the balloon away from him. Oh I see what happened now. The guys are attacking us with water balloons. Dom and Letty are spectators.

Leon and Vince must be the hunters, and Mia and Jesse were the prey. Until I unexpectantly walked in.

Crap! I ran into Jesse in only my pajamas and he was wet!

Lets just say I helped Mia out and Letty was taking pictures of the guys now.

~Day Four~

Vince and Dom had gone somewhere. Leon was hooking up with some guys.

Letty was sleeping a refused to get up.

Mia was working.

And Jesse was... well I dunno. So thats what I'll do, find out.

I lightly knocked on his door but there was no answer. So I checked outside and the Jetta was gone.

I went to the shop but he wasnt there either ugh!

On the way back to the house I saw his Jettah parked by a bridge.

Im not used to California at all sooo yeah.

I pulled up beside him and parked as well, but he was out of the car crouched down looking at something.

I got out of my car and walked over to him.

He looked up at me and smiled. Wow I think my heart skipped a beat or something.

He scooted over a little and there was a box. I peered inside and there was a kitten!

Omg it was so cute! It was brown and white spotted. Jesse picked it up and cradled it before handing it to me.

It was so small it almost fit my hand. I flashed him a grin too.

"I found it when I was driving." He spoke gently.

"Will Dom let us keep it?" I asked said he didnt know, another mouth to feed and all that.

I smiled picked the kitten up placed it back in the box, picked the box up and put it in my passenger seat.

"Well ya never know" Jesse looked at me and smiled again. Man he is just sooo cute.

I snatched his beanie and quickly got back into the car and took off at high speed.

~Day Five~

Dom let us keep the cat. Jesse and I named it Splatter cause thats what she looks like. She is a wild kitty that one.

Jesse and I have spent the past two days togethet taking care of her. Going to the store to buy her things, taking her to the vet to get checked ect..

Right now I am clipping her claws while Jesse pets her comfortingly to calm her.

After Dom agreed yesterday we spent all night talking.

Since yesterday Jesse has become my best friend scratch that my super hott best friend. Teehee!

Anyway this is the fifth day and I have done eveything Letty and Mia have told me to.

When things quiet down a bit and its just me and him im supposed to hint to him.

How am I gonne do that without word barf coming out?

Anyway Splats is mewling so I think that a sign I should come back to reality.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Leon and Vince finally freaken leave. 'Alone at last!'

Jesse softly took Splatter our of my hands and into his lap and started stroking her fur.

Awe how cute shes purring! I wish I had a camera now.

Anyway I slowly started petting her too, and ever so slightly took Jesse's hand in mine.

He looked up at me suddenly and turned bright red awww!

His fingers curled around mine and he gave my hand a light squeeze. His other hand continued to pet Splats.

Well this doesnt guarantee anything. I need to know how he feels.

"Jesse.." I said softly to get his attention again. His thumb stroked mine but he kept his eyes downward on the cat even though he had stopped petting her.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled , I closed my eyes and said those words.

"I like you" I know I know, its childish but hey, ive never done this before remember?

His grip on my hand got tighter and if only a little bit he seemed to be trembling a bit. He turned very painfully slow and looked me in the eyes.

My breath caught even though I was trying to breath steadily. It felt like the first time we made eye contact.

His mouth opened slightly, and then closed. He averted his eyes and took a shakey breath kinda like I had.

And once again he looked at me and finally spoke,

"I like you too" That woudlve been so sweet if he didnt stutter starting with I before he spit the rest out.

Just Kidding! It was so sweet and totally adorable!

I guess we are dating now or something.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own anything except my own characters and plot

* * *

><p>Days passed, and became weeks and weeks became months. Blair and Jesse only grew closer. At first he was really shy as Letty had predicted but he grew more open to the idea and his shyness went away. The first time Dom invited Blair to a race all the guys crowded her. Jesse became jealous and they had a short fight.<p>

One of the main guys Blair had dared to race her for slips. So naturally he agreed, and naturally he lost. After the race Blair had bounded over to Jesse and kissed him in front of everyone since then no one messed with her.

Blair became part of the group. She was no longer "Jesse's girl" but Blair. The guys had become real protective over her and the girls treated her like their little sister.

After begging and convincing Dom he finally agreed to let Blair move to Jesse's room. He had thrown alway alot of stuff he didnt need to make more space for her as well as Splatter.

On Leon's 25 birthday he got a new bed, in turn he gave his older bed to Blair and Jesse cause is was more fit for two.

After the first month had passed, Blair gave her brother a call and talked with him.

He agreed to let her do whatever she wanted as long as she never races by her title. She was welcome back anytime, and if she must with her boyfriend then wear protection.

Some time had passed and Blair noticed things slowly start to change. The group was all leaving later at night and not coming back. She wasnt alone Mia was always left behind with her too.

Dom was more secretive, often she saw him in deep conversation and she'd walk in and he would just drop it. She tried to talk to Jesse about it but he begged her not to force him, so then she tried to guilt trip him and he almost started crying cause she knew he had just lied to her.

On a more happy note Mia has taken a liking to a certain blonde haired man who showed up about a week ago.

~Story Start~~Blair's POV~

I was in the shop with Mia and Dom. He seemed to be in a grouchy mood today she thought.

Then that blonde haired guy that Mia likes drove in. Uh whats his name... oh yeah Brian!

I made sure something was in my hands so I was busy so Mia had to talk to him.

He ordered the same thing everyday the (nasty tuna). I had some once because Leon dared me lets just say I wont be having anymore. Yuck!

He was obviously flirting with her and though Mia was playing hard to get it didnt matter the team was here now.

I watched as the three hondas and Jesse's jetta all parked in an almost perfect sync.

They all were listening to Jesse explain why Vince's car was messing up. I watched them come in and flashed Jesse a smile.

I turned to put whatever down so I could stop working but noticed Vince sitting next to Brian. 'Oh that cant be good' I thought to myself mentally stabbing V with a spoon.

I walked around the counter over to Jesse and Leon who were trying on the sunglasses. Leon handed me a pair and I tried to see in the mirror but freaking Jesse was blocking my view.

"Oh hes beautiful" Jesse said. I sarted giggling and covered it up with a cough.

"I like his haircut" Leon said to him. This only made my "coughing" worse.

I vaguely heard Vince mutter something about tomorrow when he suddenly shot up and followed after Brian.

"Shit V just leave him alone" I said under my breath.

Vince started yelling and followed him. 'Yes! I absoluetly love fights!'

I started to get excited as Leon and Jesse made stupid whooping sounds.

'OHH maybe Dom will get involved since Mia and Letty are yellin at him' I thought to myself in high hopes.

I love when Dom yells at people. Although when its me then I hate it.

Dom followed them out and I was the first one behind him dragging Jesse along with me which wasnt hard because he and Leon were just as excited.

Dom pulled him off of Vince and threw back against his own truck.

"Hey man he was in my face" He defensively tried to explain.

"Yeah well Im in your face" Dom replied. Another giggle escaped. Jesse nudged me I looked at him but missed V lunging after Brian again.

'Dang it Jesse!' I hissed in my mind. Ugh! Dom had a hold of Vince and practically shoved him into Leon.

"Relax! Dont push it, you embarass me" Dom yelled at him. Jesse's hand left mine as bent down and picked up Brian's wallet and handed to Dom.

"Brian Earl Spilner sounds like a serial killer name is that what you are?" Ok that just isnt fair, you cant just ask somebody that and not expected me to bust up laughing.

Which is exactly what I did. Jesse was trying to shush me, and Letty gave me a shut up look.

"Nah man" He said bewildered. "Don't come around here again" Dom said with that voice of authority.

With that he turned to leave, we all did. But of course Brian had to go and be a big mouth and sprout nonsense about this being bullshit.

Dom turned to look at him "Your work for Harry right?" "Yeah I just started" and with Dom's famous comebacks "You were just fired".

Finally we went back inside. It was hott out there. Vince was being a big baby making up excuses and things but Dom just went into the back room and this time Letty joined him.

V turned to Leon and asked "I owned his ass right?' Mia slapped his arm angerly. I decided to answer him "No more like you got handed to ya"

We all started laughing. I started to help Mia make food for the rest of us.

Jesse sat down closest to where I was working. In reality I wasnt helping all that much, I was making Jesse's sandwhich. Teehee.

My cell buzzed and I checked the text from my brother. It read "Be careful of Brian O'Conner"

Who was that? Brian's last name was Spilner wasnt it?

Let me tell you something. I have three brothers.

My oldest brother,Jace, owns the highest leading drug chain in all of New York and he is a bit of a pimp.

Axel is my middle brother. He owns the highest leading chain of Tokyo Tires in the states and its headquaters happens to be in New York.

Finally my youngest brother who is still older than me Jericho, is a hitman who personally works for my other two brothers.

When Jace or Axel need anyone to be taken care of then they dont have to hire special forces just call in Jericho.

He is also gay. It doesnt show at all. But if he even hears the word "fag" considered your arm broken in about 20 different places.

When we were younger Jericho accidently caught the house on fire and killed out parents. Jace resented him for it, but me and Axel didnt blame him.

Im not sure what caused the fire but I do know that Jericho hasnt ever once smoked when he used to all the time.

I told the team about my family and brothers. Dom has pleased cause we now get discounts on Tokyo Tires imports.

I told Jesse first seperately. I promised him he would meet them some day.

No to the main problem at hand which I havent brought up.

Jesse and I had sex. Everyone was gone for like an entire day and night, we were alone, we are in love after all. It was mostly my idea. I mean I dont care if he is almost 20 age doesnt matter right?

Well it might be a problem now cause I missed my period. I was going to talk to Mia about it but after what happened with V and Brian, Letty seems like the better option.

I sighed and watched Jesse finish his sandwhich. No I havent said anything to him, and no I havent gotten anything checked so it might just be a false alarm like in Grease right?

~Later~

Wrong. Letty took me to the hospital after we told everyone we were doing errands. She wasnt thrilled about taking this trip since theres a race tonight but still. I needed to know.

And guess what? I found out. I was 4 weeks pregnant. Oh my gosh! Dom will kill me! My brothers will kill Jesse! JESSE! Oh my gosh im preggo with his kid and he doesnt even know!

This is when I broke down in tears and Letty was holding me. She made me promise I would tell Jesse as long as she tells Dom for me.

We were parked outside the house but I was still trying to calm down. Things like this dont happen to me ever. Not that being pregnant is bad its just no racing for a while, no more being alone with the door shut, evil looks, dissapointed looks, yelling, arguing, screaming, fighting and Oh gosh I cant do this!

I took a deep breath and Letty wiped off my tears. I followed her into the house and went straight pass everyone into our room.

I waited about three minutes before Jesse slipped in and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around to face him and started balling into his chest.

I could hear the confusion in his voice as he tried to calm me. "Whats wrong did you and Letty get into a fight?"

I shook my head no and brought my face to his and kissed him I pulled away quickly and averted my eyes to where Splatter was lying on the floor curled up in a ball.

"You know I love you right?" He said to me softly. I looked back into his eyes and asked "Even if I was pregnant?"


	5. Chapter 5

I own nothing except my own characters and plot.

* * *

><p>I kept my eyes on Splats, as she yawned and cuddled closer to herself so carefree and unaware of the growing tension in the room.<p>

Although I was looking only at her that didn't mean that's where my sole focus was because, I did notice exactly how Jesse had tensed up and seemed to have almost completely stopped breathing.

I could feel the headache forming from sobbing and my eyes hurt. I couldn't really breathe either because of the snot army that was marching down my well, everything.

I haven't really cried that much before. Not even when my parents died. I mean they were kinda unloving so yeah.

There was a time when I was like 14 oh so I guess not too terribly long ago when I came home from a race and I witnessed Jericho decapitating a man. It was in a sense horrifying and lets just say I did need a night-light after that. The nightmares were pretty bad and I avoided scary movies. (except Tim Burton and Brothers Grimm) I also avoided Jericho for some time. He has always been creepy since I can remember. To tell you the truth I don't even know his middle name.

Thinking about my brother momentarily distracted me from the obvious elephant in the room and so I might have squealed a bit when Jesse finally decided to say something.

This in turn panicked him because he was just dropped a large bomb and probably thought very carefully of what he was going to say and then I sorta screamed so yeah, the situation is laughable if this was a cheesy TV show.

My sudden burst made Splatter alert and she bolted in some random direction I tried to follow her with my eyes but they magically made contact with Jesse. Great now I'm having blurred vision.

Or in normal terms I have restarted to cry all over again. His expression was so perplexed and scared. Really scared actually like the poop my pants look.

It really freaked me out so I asked him to repeat what he said a minute ago.

He took a deep shaky breath and said, "I said I would love you even then."

"Even then what?" I was so lost. He looked at me like I had just played a dirty trick on him and clarified "even if you were pregnant!" Ohhhh that's right I had forgotten how this conversation had started oops.

"Letty took me to the hospital after I realized Mother Nature hasn't been a bitch in a while and the good ole Doc said that I was four weeks knocked up" I said trying to sound not nasally.

Jesse took a step forward towards me and took my hand. He then started to rub circles on my palm and it was relaxing but not for him because he was shaking like we had exited the Mr. Freeze at Six Flags.

He started to say something but it came out all stuttery. Dang it I thought he was getting better. "I-i-i-i sswear to you that I will be a good ddddd" I decided to help him out a bit and offered up his troublesome word. "dad?"

"Yes a good d-dad" He went on to tell me about his own father and their estranged relationship. We had both calmed down and finally got to decision-making time. If he wanted to be a good dad then I wanted to become a good mom, although the thought of pushing a watermelon out my vag makes me want to vomit.

Oh wait no that is real vomit. I am going to throw up. Huh how bout that?

I turned away from Jesse and upchucked all over the floor. It smelled like an old persons home or musty elevator. Jesse immediately was by my side, I wonder if I look good puking?

Splats came over to sniff the mess, her ears twitched backwards and she left altogether.

I went to go brush my teeth while Jesse volunteered to clean up the first sign of pregnancy which was weird since it was like 4:00 cant really call that "morning" sickness. And all of a sudden Dom just waltzes into our room.

Suddenly feeling pressured under his gaze I removed the toothbrush from my mouth and smartly said "Ever heard of knocking?" yep I am so smart!

What was his witty reply? "Ever heard of a condom?" I choked on my minty spit and Jesse looked like he was about to cry.

"Hey we d-d-did use one" Jesse tried to make it sound like we weren't the same as every other teenager on Earth but obviously Dom didn't buy it. He sat on our bed and his entire presence commanded attention.

"Listen you two, we need a plan if you want this to work." Oh my gosh snore fest, like I'm going to pay attention to some parenting lecture. So I focused more on Jesse who looked like he was going to pass out.

"Blair!" whoa! I hate when he yells at me…. "No racing, no junk food and no being seen" Dom was officially pharaoh right now and guess what I am Moses!

"Let my people go!" I quoted, both he and Jesse gave me deadpanned stares and I for some reason snapped annoyed and upset at this jail he built for me.

"Racing is my life do you even know what they call me in NY? And well I understand that I need to eat healthier but you can't tell me that, and not being seen? Not being seen by whom? I come and go as I please" Jesse and Dom shared a look; this look was something I didn't know the meaning of.

Dom stood up and forbid Jesse and me from going to the race tonight, he also commanded Jesse to ensure that I follow his rules like a freaking prisoner!

This whole situation makes me think of Newsies when they are arrested and have to go to court.

Jesse gave me a kiss on the forehead. Awe! And then he picked up Splatter and laid in bed.

I crawled in on the other side but managed to hit my shin against the side thingy, boy did that hurt! Why do bad things keep happening to me...


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own anything except my own characters and plot.

I snuggled into Jesse's arms as we talked about what we were going to do from now on.

It finally hit me that there was actual life inside my tummy. A baby and I would be a mother! And Jesse would be the father and we would be together forever! Ok maybe that was an exaggeration but still. We should totally get married, I recently turned 17 but what's wrong with a shotgun wedding?

Jesse is always a little hyper even when we are just cuddling in bed. He talks super fast in his cute voice about what we will do with the rest of our lives and how he will take of us. Its sooo sweet! I just love him like a ton.

We started discussing names for our child; since Jesse wasn't all there and I wasn't very bright to begin with the names we came up with were very…well.

"How about Socrates man? He was like golden or something" said Jesse

"Shoot I don't even know how to spell that, ummm how about Minnie for a girl" Jesse gave me this thoughtful look and brought me closer to his chest.

"Minnie? Like Minnie mouse?" Well she was cute right?

"No like that famous entertainer who died giving childbirth, you know Minnie Warren?"

Jesse started to laugh and it made his voice seem really deep since I was in the first row to hear the rumble of his chest. "Isn't that a little disturbing to think bout only after finding out your pregnant?" oh well I actually hadn't even considered that, not that I have anything to worry about.

I could hear doors closing and engines revving and I could tell everyone had left for the race tonight. I sighed wishing I could join them and sat up higher and brought Jesse's face to mine so we were facing each other.

Jesse saw that I was serious and we agreed on Minnie for a girl and Warren for a boy. And that eithers middle name would be turbo. I had fallen asleep in seconds.

~Hours Later~

I had awoken to Splats batting my hair. And noticed that Jesse wasn't in bed or in the room at all. I yawned and stretched and walked into the bathroom. I decided to check myself out in the mirror and I lifted up my shirt. My stomach didn't look any bigger but I guess it was too soon. In a few months I should probably take out my piercing.

I wondered through the house and noticed a full on party was happening. How on earth had I slept through that? Vince was playing the guitar for some hookers, Letty was playing video games. Hmmm I should totally join her! I turned my head in time to see Dom smack a beer out of Leon's hands. I bet he is pissed at so many people being in his house, I also noticed pretty boy behind looking quite out of place.

And then what I saw next ensued some serious rage. Jesse, my Jesse, was all over this hooker! Dom told him to cut it out and think about how Blair would feel. Well I can tell you how Blair would feel; she would feel very pissed off.

I didn't really think about what I was going to do it just kinda happened. I lunged at the prostitute and using knowledge of how to fight through the training my brothers put me in.

I had managed to break her arm. And I think she was knocked unconscious as well before someone pulled me back and forcibly carried me to Mia's room.

~Letty's POV~

I was one of the first people to notice Dom had come in, and seeing his reaction to Leon I could tell that he was ticked. Something must have gone down for him to bring that stranger to our home.

I paused my game and followed him and saw Blair leaning against the wall watching him as well, her hair was a little messy I bet she just woke up or something.

What I saw next was Jesse, totally drunk, all over this girl and the thing was that he was right behind Blair so she hadn't realized it yet, that was until Dom had brought it to everyone's attention. I watched her face; it was completely blank but slowly turned into raw anger.

I hoped she would punch the skank and then slap Jesse, I mean she was carrying his child. But I wasn't expecting a full on assault. Blair was no sissy girl she was a fighter like me, something I could tell earlier by her muscles and the way she holds her self is very aggressive like me.

But she straight up tackled the whore to the ground, pinned her down and twisted her arm around before kicking down the back of her elbow and brutally breaking the girl's arm. I was on Blair in minutes realizing just how bad the situation had gotten but man she struggled hard.

Dom grabbed her out of my embrace and literally picked her up and went upstairs. Vince and I checked out the now knocked out girl and called an ambulance to pick her up, and Leon and pushed Jesse into his room.

Brian and Mia were on the sidelines watching the whole thing and when Dom came back downstairs lets just say the party was officially over.

He and Vince argued about bringing the Buster here. I suggested we go upstairs so I can give him a massage. But really I wanted to have a talk with Blair. Like where did she learn to fight? No rich girl fights like she belongs on the street and this would bring only chaos to her and Jesse's relationship if we adults didn't intervene.

After hearing that Brian owed Dom a ten second car I couldn't help but feel in a better mood because that was funny! We both entered Mia's room and the brat was in there pacing and had a pillow in her hand tightly gripped as if she were trying to calm herself.

~Blair's POV~

How could he do this to me? I have never once saw him even look at another girl even the ones barely wearing clothes but just now he looked like he was about to do it on the floor! She was ugly too! I am carrying his child whether its Minnie or Warren and we have been together long enough to say words of Love and yet you don't cheat on people that you love. You just don't. I have no idea what has gotten into him. I mean I could tell he was slightly drunk but that is no excuse!

We are practically engaged and he is acting like that? What happened to him being shy around girls? Whenever we get drunk together he is still always nervous and the whole sex thing was my idea. Maybe it is me alone who wants this. Maybe I should get an abortion and just go back to New York and do whatever my brothers want me to.

I was interrupted out of my thoughts when Dom cleared his throat. I let go of the pillow I had been strangling and sat down on the bed.

Letty was the first to speak up. "The two of you have entered the world of grown ups right? You can't let little things ruin what you have, especially when it comes to starting a family." Little things? How is that little!?

"I have every right to be upset!" I yelled at her. She didn't understand Dom would never cheat on her.

"Yes you do, but you have to be the mature one here, Jesse was clearly drunk and probably has been holding back all his fears from today." this time it was Dom who spoke. "All his fears? I am scared too!" I said to him, my eyes starting to tear up.

Letty sat down on the bed with me and rubbed circles on my back. "We know" she said "but your family now and we will all take care of both of you, and Jesse is in the wrong but its up to you to forgive him when the time comes."

How could I forgive him? He was like my soulmate or something and he said he would be a good dad. Why did so many things happen in one day?

I asked Letty if she would ask Mia if I could sleep with her tonight. I couldn't face Jesse tonight and plus he needs to be sober if we are going to have a serious talk.

~The Next Morning~

The next morning was awkward. By now everyone in the group had found out I was pregnant. We were all in the garage and I had been avoiding Jesse's gaze the entire time. He seemed way off though, he kept dropping wrenches and forgot to do things and was cussing up a storm.

Dom was trying to get Mia to do something but she clearly shouldn't be in here, and well neither should I. Last night we had talked about just the two of us going out and doing something. I like Mia a lot, she has always been the closest to me besides Letty both of them were like my sisters and I am glad they are here for me.

Blondie came up with this piece of crap car. Jesse made the snarky remark the he could tow the car across the finish line. I couldn't help but smile but when he saw me I immediately frowned and turned away.

Jesse popped the hood and started his nerd raving on the crap car. Dom invited Brian join race wars. Since we had to fix up that car that meant we all had to be involved. Over the next few hours we set out to make plans.

I followed Jesse and Brian into his studio and listened to their conversation. He had suggested Jesse go to MIT, and I agreed he was so smart. Something was bothering him because he only smokes when he is upset, I guess all that crap yesterday must have been it and he seems a bit hung-over. Without even realizing it I had already forgiven Jesse because I just love him so much I guess it doesn't matter how he hurts me.

I knocked on the door and both boys turned to look at me. Brian excused himself and hurriedly left after giving me a good luck look.

I sat down next to Jesse and put out his cigarette so nothing would distract him. He kept his gaze on his hands and he fiddled with his pants avoiding looking at me even though we were facing each other.

His shoulders moved slightly up and down and I realize he had started crying. I lifted up his chin so he would look at me and carefully said his name so he knew I wasn't mad anymore.

"Blair I-i-I am s-s-so sorry I was drunk a-a-nd I don't know what came over me, please d-d-ont leave me I love you more than anything and LB and I beg you to forgive me." I told him I had already forgiven him and we hugged and he cried into my shoulder.

Then something struck me. "Who is LB?" I asked. "Well since we don't know the gender yet it's just our little buddy". He replied sniffling and cracked a timid smile.

Awe omg that is adorable! Little buddy how cute! I kissed him and grabbed his hand to lead him to the car so we could go back to the house and tell everyone that we made up.

I am so happy things turned out like this, after all that was my first fight with Jesse and I though about really bad things when I was upset.

How can I possibly leave my new family?


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.

Jesse and I were helping Mia set the table.

I was holding a bowl of chips walking down the steps while Jesse had his hands on my hips as to "guide" me down.

When Vince saw Brian he got all upset and threw a tantrum and left, seriously so immature.

I sat down next to Jesse who was already reaching to grab some food.

Dom nominated him to say grace since he was so greedy, this invoked us all to start laughing, well me especially because that is just funny stuff there and I laugh at everything.

I grabbed his hand and brought it down to my knee while he started "Dear heavenly ah.." "Spirit" Leon pitched in. I giggled and bit my lip.

"Spirit, thank you" Jesse said clearly not keeping his eyes shut and his hands moving about with mine in it. I really couldn't help from sniggering at Leon.

"Thank you for providing us with the direct port nitrous ah injection, 4 core inner coolers, all bearing turbos, and umm titanium off springs, ah oh and for LB, thank you" he let go of my hand and clapped while Leon cheered "Amen!"

Everyone was amused at Jesse's cute little prayer. Letty even said "give praise to the car gods man" soo funny!

Brian asked what an LB was while everyone started to gather food on their plates. I answered that it was our little buddy and rubbed my stomach. He gave me a real smile something I hadn't seen out of him before. Maybe my brother was wrong.

Just then Vince came up. Of course he would come back all he does is eat. I went inside to get another chair, it feels like this family is getting larger and larger.

It had me worried about what I should do. I had put them all in danger by being with Jesse and getting pregnant of course I should tell Axel but he has anger issues just like all my siblings.

Jace would send an army to slaughter every single one of them and Jericho I actually don't know if he would do anything or not we don't talk. Actually he doesn't really talk at all it makes avoiding him easier. So the problem lies with Axel and Jace.

Axel has always been the somewhat loving brother who has taken care of me because Jace just doesn't have the time, however it is Jace who was always putting restraints on me and forced me to be privately tutored at home. I could never go out except to race and Jace didn't race he just promoted business and got people on the drug scene.

I wasnt allowed to have any friends and people steered clear from getting to know me personally. I was called the King of New York because I was the best, however Jace is the real King.

He even has the cops wrapped around his finger. The best description I can give to you would be to compare him to Falcony in Batman. Yeah that sounds like him.

I guess I should give you a background story of my family.

You see my great great great (don't know how many greats) grandfather is Bill Cutting, aka Bill the Butcher. Sound familiar? Maybe if you took a history class or at least reside in New York.

Way back whenever the natives of New York shunned the Irish immigrants and declared an all out war on them in gang fights. The leader of this wrath? You got it my super duper great grandpa Bill.

He even killed a man with an axe, only the Union soldiers could stop him. So they made this fancy grave and statue for him in Brooklyn where Axel lives.

The point being that our family basically inherited New York, we are practically the mafia anyways.

So that being said after our parents died everything went to Jace, who is the most controlling and ruthless of my brothers. Jericho doesn't count since he has always had some mental issues.

So what can Axel do when Jace doesn't share? Start from scratch and eventually form an alliance with him, and Jericho became both of their pawns. And I was the little runt and a girl that all three of them had no idea what to do with.

Sick of their crap I left for LA, of course I know Jace has hired someone to keep tabs on me and I already told Axel where I am but telling him that I am pregnant is a different story.

What if they attack them? Dom is strong but not against an army of machine guns and Jesse is a bit of a wimp. I can't have them killing the love of my life.

After Race Wars I'll tell Jericho. You know both of them are scared of him and even though he is basically a serial killer he is like the most sentimental and if he is on my side then the other two can't touch me right?

Oh I think I'm choking on life right now. No wait I am actually choking.

Jesse slapped my back and I could tell he was worried. He said I should eat slower. Says him he always eats like he is starved or something.

I know I'm not the only one with secrets because they are all keeping something from me and Mia too. I wonder if Brian knows.

~Later~

We had all settled down for movie night! Dom and Letty were all snuggly on the couch.

Jesse and I were all cuddly on the floor enticing Leon to complain about being single and that's when I realized something super important. We ran out of popcorn!

I gave Jesse a nudge so he would look at me. "What?" he whispered.

"We don't have anymore popcorn!" I said in a normal voice. "So go get some" he whined moving his arms off of me so I could get up. Umm yeah right.

"But I am pregnant" I complained and handed him the bowl and gave him a look that said don't argue with me if you still want to sleep in our room.

He rolled his eyes and made to get up but Vince stopped him and said he'd get it. Awe score it would be cold without Jesse anyway.

He kept picking at the nail polish on his thumb and his movements tickled me so I giggled. Leon shushed us and I began to get annoyed as to what was taking so long.

Vince came back pissed and told us to get our own dang popcorn. Rude!

He was the one that offered! I huffed and went to the kitchen. If you want something done do it yourself. I saw Mia and Brian staring into each other's eyes and now I understand why V was such a grumpy pants.

I managed to make the popcorn without burning it and skipped back to Jesse only to be tripped by Leon and thus spilled the popcorn everywhere.

Guess karma hates me…


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.

* * *

><p>It's been a strange around the house lately. Dom and Vince keep leaving late at night and every morning Vince is angrier.<p>

He pulled me aside in private to ask me what I thought of Brian and whether or not he was a cop, I said I thought he an actor who failed his debut snickered and left.

After polishing up my Chaser, I drove to the garage to see everyone working on Brian's ten second. I sat on a chair and asked Dom if he needed my help and said he'd tell me when he needed me.

I was bored and started observing Jesse who was with Letty and Leon working on the engine. He was explaining what to do with it and something about explosions. He was always the most charming when he talked about cars.

His hands we flying and there was a slight bounce in his leg and he lost his stutter and spoke so excitedly. That was my man right there. In his red wife beater and nasty green beanie wearing some bling I had bought him for his 20th birthday.

I was startled out of my staring at Jesse when Dom's voice rose slightly.

"Break her heart or I'll break your neck." Oh he was talking to Brian about his date with Mia. I laughed and covered it up with a cough and bounded over to Jesse so I could avoid looks. Mia had said she has never officially had a boyfriend because of Dom. This should be interesting, Ill be sure and tell her to bring a condom or else they'll end up like us. Ha!

~Later that Evening~

I was in Mia's room giving her a pep talk on dating like she had done for me about Jesse. Basically I told her to wink a lot.

I left so she could get changed and went down to my own room only to see Jesse putting on his shoes.

"Yo Jess where you going?" I asked plopping down on the bed trying to locate Splatter.

He came over to me and rested his hands on my shoulders. He seemed tense so I looked at him to see if anything was wrong. "You should stay home tonight." He said super serious. Well that's not a first.

"What are yall doing tonight?" I asked trying to see if he would tell me the truth. He faced downwards and started playing with my hair. "Jess please tell me."

"I can't, you know I can't," he said in a strained voice. Why do they have to keep things from us? Of course it's the night when Mia goes out great now I'll be all by myself.

"Fine." He knew he upset me but he still kissed my forehead and left the room. I didn't exactly cry because this wasn't the first time but I still blinked back tears.

~Mia's POV~

We were at Cha Cha Cha and my nervousness went away.

We had started talking about the team or as Brian wanted to call it a gang.

"Vince went to school with us and Letty lived just down the street. She has always been into cars even when she was like ten. My brother always had her attention and then when she turned sixteen.." I trailed off shooting him a flirty smirk.

"She had Dom's attention" He finished for me smiling.

"Yeah its funny how that works. Funny" I can still remember her following him around and when they first started dating. I even remember when Vince didn't develope his crush and we were really close.

"How does Jesse and Blair fit into the whole thing?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Well Jesse and Leon just showed up and never ever left, and Blair was sleeping in our parking lot just a couple of months before you showed up." It was so sweet seeing her and Jesse's interactions. I noticed that she still openly stares at him and that he is too absorbed in work to realize.

I began telling him about how Dom was like gravity. But Brian had said that he came just for me. I think I might be falling for him, I mean who wouldn't?

~Back to Blair's POV~

Leave a pregnant girl by herself? Bad idea.

First thing I did was raid all the food. After I heated up left over mash potatoes and poured melted chocolate in it, I found some nutter butters in the guy's basement room and put that into the mix with some soy sauce.

Turned up the music as loud as I could and went through all of Jesse's clothes.

I put on his black beanie. Found an actual shirt instead of a cut off or tank and put that on, then I literally put on some of his clean boxers and a pair of his largely sized pants. Seriously he was super skinny how can his pants be so big?

And that's when the dancing ensued. And also when Splats disappears under the bed.

I found Christmas lights in the basement as well and decided it was time to decorate the house. I out a Halloween pumpkin on the front porch and used some of Dom's condoms to blow up into balloons.

I threw up like 4 times. Lets just say things get hectic after a while.

My phone lit up and I answered it without checking. I might have been a little drunk before this shin dig started.

"Jesse please come home babe, I think my water is breaking, just kidding don't freak out it LB isn't that old yet. Jesse are you doing illegal things? Can't you ask Dom to not be involved? I love you just please come home I really shouldn't be left alone like this."

I hung up. Then I threw up, and passed out on the couch.

Jesse had carried me to my room when it was like 3 in the morning. I don't think Mia even came home that night.

I asked him to forget about the call I gave him but he didn't seem to know what I was talking about. Maybe I was so drunk I imagined it.

The next morning I spent my entire time cleaning up the mess I made. All the food I left out had been spoiled and there was a spilled drink on the floor.

"I like the decorations" Leon said and then winked at me. Ohhhh my goshhhh I'm never going to live this down.

~Few Days Later (Race Wars)~

It was sooo hot! Man forget this, Jesse can stay under that tarp but I am racing.

I pulled up my Chaser and got in line, this blonde witch raced me for my necklace, and I wanted that ring she was wearing.

We pulled up and once those flags were down I shot off like none other, her car had no NOS unlike mine, I didn't need it but I still punched it to look cool. Collected my money and took that ring right off her finger and put it on mine.

I saw Letty getting in line again so I called out my window, "Like my new ring?" before waving my hand as if it was an engagement ring.

After a couple more races and filled up pockets I went to the others that were left which was…. Brian.

I followed him to the trailer where Jesse almost knocked him over. He rushed over to me and gave me well.. a breathtaking kiss. Someone is in a good mood!

"Blair if I win will you marry me?" um freaking duh! "Yes!" I squealed and ran over to tell the girls.

For some reason Brian looked upset and kept following him, while I decided to cheer him on from the sidelines. Jesse and I are getting married! I could just make a song about this.

I watched as Jesse pulled up against his opponent and that was a hawt car! Freaken a Honda 2000! Well you could say that would be our early wedding present score!

The race started and I was already screaming my head off for Jesse who seemed to be tied. But I almost screamed in horror when I realized Jesse had punched it too soon.. oh my gawd it was too soon. The Honda 2000 punched it and shot off across the finish line.

I couldn't really register what was happening as Brian came over to us explaining that Jesse had just lost to Johnny Tran.

I kept my eyes on the car as he literally left everyone and cowardly drove away.

My heart broke even more when Brian had said it was for pink slips. Jesse had just lost his father's car.

Why did he leave and not just face it? I had the money to just buy his dad a new car and protect him. Why did he not come back?

I kept looking at the exit hoping Jesse would turn around and apologize but that didn't happen.

I came back to the real world to see a scuffle between Dom and Tran, and little Asians running around everywhere thinking that they're badass.

Well at least I get to blow off some steam as I flipped off the chair I had been on, wrapped my legs around my victims neck and flipped him to the ground, turned around to punch another one in the face and the punched one that Letty had just punched. Double whammy!

~Night~

After a couple of hours Dom had told me to stay with Mia and Brian. I really wanted to leave but what if Jesse came back?

Mia was walking towards me but Brian had grabbed her wrist and forcibly pulled her towards him. Heck no, nobody grabs Mia like that.

I ran to them and was about to do some ninja moves but was stopped by words.

Very dreaded words. Words that made me want to vomit, words that made me think of Vince, words that made me feel betrayed.

"I'm a cop…."

I recalled Axel's text, "Beware Brian O'Conner."

I really needed to find Jesse…


End file.
